


Finding Our Way

by Janettoo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Injury, Comedy, Crossover, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janettoo/pseuds/Janettoo
Summary: Tanjiro and his group traveled to searching for Muzan.They were meeting a powerful monster; it sends them away in a different timeline, and unexpected to meet Rin and her husband, Sesshomaru. They meet Inuyasha and his other groups too. Were they able to return to their hometown timeline?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Finding Our Way

“Are you sure this is the right path? I couldn't find Muzan scents; his smell faded. It is daylight; demons must hide somewhere in darker. “ Tanjiro looked followed to his crow flew around. The crow’s peck hit his forehead, “Yes! This path is the right way!” A crow made a noise, screeching at him, flew to follow the path. 

“Ow, ow, my forehead.” Tanjiro wiped his forehead with a sleeve. 

“Tanjiro..! I'm too tired! I don't want to walk any further. My legs killed me!” Zenitsu kneed down and tried to dig the dirt to bury himself. 

Tanjiro tried him make to calm down. “We need to keep goi-” 

“AAAHHH!!!” Inosuke jumped on Zenitsu’s back, then hopped on the dirt. Zenitsu was falling his face down on the dirt; he quickly looked up at Inosuke. 

“What is that for?! Why did you hit my back?!” Zenitsu was quick to jump to criticize him angrily. 

“Why are you so whine?! Come! We need to keep going!” Inosuke blew his nose out of his mask. 

“Guys, stop. The crow is waiting for us.” Tanjiro’s mind was spinning like a whirlpool that babysitter with them. 

~~~~ 

Tanjiro and his group continue to walk on the path where leads to finding Muzan. 

“Ahhh, my god! How long we keep going?!” Zenitsu whined and wanted Tanjirou to carry him. 

“No. My sister is with me. I don't want to carry you heavier. Be patient.” Tanjiro nodded with an innocent smile at him. 

“Look at Inosuke! He is crazy! He used his four arms and legs on a walk like a boar walk!” Zenitsu pointed at him; Inosuke sniffed around to the dirt with his four crawled fast around. 

“Ekkk!” His eyes were shaking, and he looked at the sky will become dawn. It would night any soon. 

That moment, These sounds of wind in the trees and the rustling of leaves then the strong blew through them. Also, Zenitsu felt something isn't right. The sound was so quiet and peaceful.

“Where is your crow going?! I didn't hear it.” his eyes looked right and left the path. 

Tanjiro stopped to walk, started to sniff. “Yeah, maybe it flew too far from us.” 

“Hey, Monjiro! I felt weird vibration air over there in a cave. Someone is in there. We should check there out.” Inosuke crawled through the forest. 

“Please, do a favor for me. Stand up! It is so weird to see you crawled anywhere. You look like a spider.” Zenitsu followed him. 

Tanjiro glanced at them into the forest then looked right the path; He couldn't find his crow go. “Forgive us. We must check the cave.” He followed them. 

~~~~~ 

“That cave.” Inosuke pointed at the cave that looked huge horrid gloomy made a noise like echoes of its scream. 

“NOPE!” Zenitsu stepped back, “I'm not going there! I heard something in there. I don't know how to describe it!” Zenitsu hides behind Tanjiro. “Can you give me your wooden box? I want to stay here with Nezuko.” 

“NO. We must go together.” Tanjiro showed him a big smile like shine, grabbed his hand to walk together. 

“Ehhh?!” Zenitsu shocks crossed his face, his mouth dropping open slightly. 

Inosuke grabbed Zenitsu’s left arm to hold to walk together. “Let’s go!!!” 

“What! NO! Wait!” Zenitsu moved his head to the left, then right, then left, then right again.

They walked into the cave; Tanjiro draws out his sword started to fire to see inside the cave. 

The cave was pretty huge; water dripping on stones, bugs crawled on the wall, and few water puddles. 

“Be careful to step; keep your eyes open,” Tanjiro warned his friends. He smells blood distance from them. ‘Blood!? It was human blood. A demon isn't Muzan, and it is an animal.” 

“Guys, I smell blood and must a demon eating a human. Be prepared.” 

Zenitsu tried to scream, but Inosuke holds his mouth to keep shut. 

“Mmmm! Mmmm!” 

Inosuke shook his head. “You aren't supposed to shout,” he whispered. 

Zenitsu shoved his hands away, “did you hear the noise?” his cold fear spiraled through him. “It is getting closer...!” 

**TICKING... TICKING... TICKING... TICKING...**

Tanjiro squinted his eyes to darkness further inside the cave; the noise is getting closer to them. 

**TICKING..! TICKING..! TICKING..! TICKING..! TICKING..!**

The heavy thudding sound made a demon walked each time it takes a step, showed its demon form appeared to close them. 

“Ekkk!” Zenitsu quickly hides behind Tanjiro. 

Inosuke draws out his two swords, “Wow, you looked so awful.” 

The nine-foot-tall black hideous wolf staring at them, its mouth is drooling with the blood of a human; it had many time clocks on over its body and four eyes on its face. 

“What are those things on your body?” Tanjiro held his sword to steady to fight a demon. He didn't see those things before. 

A wolf demon growled at them, “Well, well, well, what have we got here?” A grin that allowed them to see its fangs. 

“Inosuke...? Why did we come here?! It's your fault! Look at the vast devil; we must fight it?!” Zenitsu shouted at Inosuke; his legs started wobbly, too weak to kneel on the dirt. He crawled to hold Tanjiro’s leg and to cry out in loud. 

Inosuke ignored him, “Monjiro! This demon quite a different kind than another monster.” 

Tanjiro nodded in agreement with him; this demon is different, not like Muzan’s power. 

“Demon? Me? My name is Marochosias. Are you come here to kill me? I'm not like another demon.” A wolf demon took a step forward to them; it gazed down at them. 

Inosuke stepped forward, “one more step, I will slice your neck!” His nose blew out of his mask; keep his swords rise to ready attack it. 

“Do you think you can beat me with those tiny swords?” The wolf was grinning wildly with an evil laugh. 

“Hell yeah! We can crush you like a grape! Monjiro, let's go!” Inosuke jumped so high to target Wolf’s back neck, “Foolish pig!” Marochosias’s body began to squish to popped out of many dark purple tentacles. 

“Inosuke!! Watch out!!” Tanjiro yelled at him.

The tentacles grabbed Inosuke started to coil; “arrgghh..!” 

“Let my friend go!” Tanjiro dashed wolf and ready to slice its front legs; it won't cut. “What..!” His eyes started to widen. He didn't notice behind the many tentacles that quickly attack his body; he barely dodged those. It was difficult to breathe to try avoiding many tentacles; run out of his stamina. 

Zenitsu stands as frozen like a deer; couldn't move his feet as scared. 

“Zenitsu! Help us!” Tanjiro was angry and shouted at him. 

Zenistu whined, shaking his eyes, then draws his sword to rise. 

“Damn it!” Zenitsu has no choice; he decided to help them. 

They continued to fight Marochosias to cut its tentacles; avoid any attack. 

*******

Marochosias stopped them from fighting. Its tentacles back inside the body. Inosuke fell on stone, knocked out by too tightly his body to the coil. 

“Mmm, I would like to play the game for you guys.” 

Tanjiro kneed down and, hurry to catch his breaths, crawled to hold Inosuke, “He is still breathing. Nezuko, please protect Inosuke.” Tanjiro took his wooden box off to put next to him. 

“What kind of game are we playing?” he glanced at him with serious eyes. 

Zenitsu and Tanjiro stayed in position to defend Inosuke and Nezuko. 

“My time clocks over my body; I would send you guys off to a different timeline; I want you to find me somewhere. Good luck.” the wolf took few steps back. 

Its body started to a strange noise, repeated to ticking, and time clocks spinning faster. The glow, a bright light, was showing out of its wolf body. 

Tanjiro and Zenitsu turned back quickly to hold Inosuke and the wooden box; they squinted their eyes in the bright. 

That moment that light went fast flashed, Everything was pitch black. 

***** 

A steady chirping and whistling came from the forest. 

A cool breeze touched the warmth of Tanjiro’s cheeks. His eyes started to blink slowly; he looked at the sky, which was very blue with clouds. _‘Wait, is this daylight? I remembered that it was dawn; How long were we out? Nezuko?!’_ He looked right and left, then saw Zenitsu held a wooden box and Inosuke still sleeping. He was quick to stand up, close to wobble; he knew that he hadn't recovered yet. He rushed to checked his friends and sister; heard the wooden box inside made a noise scratch. 

“Mmmm?” Nezuko wanted to go out. 

“No, you can't come out. It is still daylight.” Tanjiro tapped on his wooden box. He looked around that they were in the many forests. He told his friend to wake up. 

“Ahhhh! Where are we?! It is daylight! How long was I out?!” He freaked out to looked around. 

“I don't know; my body hasn't recovered yet. I need to rest for a few days. Inosuke needs rest too.” Tanjiro looked at Inosuke, still lying on the grass, tried to move but couldn't. 

“Sorry. I'm weak.” 

“No need to be sorry. That demon is strong; we will beat it together.” Tanjiro kept cheered him up.

“Tanjiro, The demon told us that it sends us off to a different place?” Zenitsu looked confused. 

“Yeah, this place isn't quite familiar to me. Let's wait for Inosuke to get rest first. We can't leave without him, and then we can ask some villagers.” 

~~~~~~~

Inosuke and his group were getting better to recover for few days. They walked together to arrived at the villagers in the small place; asked if they know a demon named Marochosias. The villagers started to mumbles and looked confused at the demon slayers, never heard that name before. 

“Excuse me, where can we find the train?” 

The guy villager looked puzzled, “train? What is that?” 

Tanjiro tried to explain to the guy villager what the train looks like. 

The guy villager shook his head. He must think that Tanjiro was crazy. “Sorry, I didn't know what you talked about.” 

Tanjiro bowed down as sorry, waved him back. He and his group kept continuing to walk on the path. 

“Tanjiro... Do you think that we actually in the past, not the present day? Remember the demon said that it sends us off in a different timeline?! That's means our family was younger ages..” Zenitsu stared at Tanjiro, “Say Something!! You were quite a long time.” Zenitsu grabbed his Kimono tightly. 

“Yes. I think we are actually in the past timeline; we need to find a wolf that we will return to our timeline.” Tanjiro was deep to thinking. 

“Go sniff the demon! You have a strong smell, right?!” 

Tanjiro gave his disgusted look at him, “this place is nowhere that I can smell a demon. You do have strong to hear; can you hear the tick thing on the wolf’s body?” 

“Ummm, no.” Zenitsu looked away from him. 

They heard Inosuke shouted at them; he came out of the forest. “I caught a rabbit! We can eat it!” Inosuke held the rabbit’s neck; it was already dead. “Praise me!” 

“Yeah, good job!” Tanjiro patted on Inosuke’s mask. 

“Inosuke? Did you know that we have stuck on this timeline?” Zenitsu asked him. 

“Huh? What?” he didn't understand what Zenitsu said meanly. 

“Eh!? Nevermind. Let's go to make a fire that we can eat rabbit.” 

~~~~~~~ 

They were kept searching for a wolf demon for four days; no luck to find it. 

“What are we searching for?” Inosuke crawled to sniffed around through the forest. 

“OH MY GOD! Your tiny brain! We are looking for a demon wolf!” Zenitsu scolded him. 

Inosuke ignored him and kept explore through the place; Tanjiro gave his heavy sigh, “we need to get a break. ‘Nezuko hasn't come out for two weeks; maybe she is sleeping.’ 

“Finally! We can have a break. My legs killed me.” Zenitsu sat on the stone, massage his legs from the sore. 

Tanjiro took his wooden box off to out on the grass; he got some stretch and heard the animal let out a very loud bawled. _‘A deer?’_

Inosuke carried a dead deer on his shoulder, “I caught a deer! Praise me! Praise me!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Good job, Inosuke! I will start cutting the deer piece. Could you help me set up the fire?” 

Inosuke nodded and helped him to cook the deer. 

**********

They were finished eating deer, and they decided to rest to stay for the night. In the evening, Tanjiro talked to his friends about the plan if they approach the demon for the attack, avoid, and timeline. Zenitsu has good to hear from the distance, and he listened to the young woman was humming. His heart was fluttering to want to see the beautiful lady, “Tanjiro, I need to go leak.” 

Zenitsu was friendly, bowed down him, walked into the forest. 

Tanjiro scents Zenitsu’s strange behavior way, ‘should I follow him?’ 

Inosuke interrupted him and wanted to know the demon's plan, and Tanjiro decided to continue talking about it. 

Zenitsu was quickly dashed to followed the lady’s voice, ‘oh my gosh, that beautiful voice.’ He found her in the hot spring, ‘Ahhhh! She is in a hot spring!!’ He ran to hide the tree and peeked at her. It was Rin in the water; only can see her back. She poured the water on her. Zenitsu drooled, and his face was getting blushed, to stare at her. _‘I should go another place that I can see her front body.’_ He stepped accident to snap on the twigs, _‘SHIT!’_

Rin gasped, then looked back at the forest. She was quickly hiding in the water, “who is there?!” She steps back, keeps defend herself. 

Zenitsu growled at himself, ‘Why did I mess up!?’ 

“I know you are out there! Were you peek at me?!” 

He has no choice then comes out of the tree. “I didn't mean to peek at your body.” he was nervous, laughter, and a swift exchange of looks. 

Rin widened her eyes and started to scream. 

“No, no. Please, don't shout.” Zenitsu gestured her to be quiet. He took too much for the mistake, took steps forward her. 

Rin shouted, “Why are you walk forward to me?! Go away! Lord Sesshomaru!!!!” 

“Lord Sesshomaru? Who?” He heard the footsteps rushed to him, looked back at Sesshomaru. 

“You demon!? Just like Tanjiro!?” 

Sesshomaru’s red eyes and growled at him and protected Rin. “How dare you to peek at her?! So you have chosen death.”

To be continued. 


End file.
